You're It!
by NutNutty
Summary: Mikey offers an alternative to a boring patrol but nobody saw what was coming next *ONESHOT*


**A/N: Hey Guys! I promised I would be uploading soon after I finished Crimsons Roses but that clearly didn't happen did it? Here's a fun little one shot I wrote after being inspired by another Fic called Ninja Tag And Injures by Muse2488. Highly recommend it and seeing as they were issued it as a challenge, I thought I would also take it up despite not being challenged :D**

**Anyways, Enjoy and don't forget to Review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or anything remotely like them**

Rapheal jogged lazily along the vast and empty rooftops of New York. The scarf wrapped loosely around his neck did little to protect him from the cold December wind and flew uselessly behind him in a vibrant stroke of red. His breath formed clouds around his head as he ran, leaping from building to building with effortless skill and grace. His feet left large footprints in the thick blanket of snow underneath him, turning to slush with every step he took. Snow continued to fall from the dark sky, making the dangerous situation even more deadly. The festive season was in full swing, if the crudely made snowman's lining the streets were anything to go by. Bright lights flickered along shop windows down the streets, casting bright shadows over everything in sight. Tinsel was weaved between tree branches and bright ornaments lined every twig.

Rapheal groaned and turned away. He hated the festive season, everyone was so happy and cheery and it disgusted him.

"Yo, Leo! Nothing's going on, can't we just go home?" Mikey pleaded, swinging down from a fire escape in front of him.

"No Mikey, you know the rules! We have to finish this patrol," Leo replied, turning to face his youngest brother.

"But I'm so bored dude!" Mikey exclaimed loudly, sheathing his Nunchucks and flinging himself upwards.

"I know you are but we have to finish," Leo tiredly replied, moving to stand next to Don. His geek brother currently had his head buried in some new invention and was paying no attention what so ever to his brothers.

"What ya working on Donny boy?" Mikey asked, swinging from his knees and reaching down to pluck the device from his brothers fingers. Don moved away and turned his back to his brother, eyes not moving from the screen.

"An experiment," Don replied shortly, his fingers flying over the screen with skill and ease. Leo glanced at his brothers before shrugging and sitting down, sheathing his swords behind his back.

"You know a bored Mikey is never a good thing right?" Raph stated, flying down from his perch above them. He landed beside Don and plucked the device from Don's hand, tucking it into his belt before he knew what was happening.

"Yeah dude, you know it's true," Mikey yelled loudly and swung around Leo, who simply glared at his youngest brother and sighed.

"Hey, Raph I needed that!" Don exclaimed as he realised what has happened but was promptly ignored by all his brothers. He tried to reach into Raph's belt but had his hand slapped away before he could get within reach of it.

"Yeah but it's not like I can conquer up some Foot to fight, nor would I ever given the chance," Leo replied, plucking Don's invention from Raph and handing back to his genius brother, who grinned like a kid in a candy store.

"Hey, I have an idea!" Mikey said excitedly, flipping off his perch to land between his older brothers with face splitting grin covering his features.

"NO!" All 3 brothers yelled loudly, glaring at Mikey

"Hey! You haven't even heard it yet," He complained loudly, pursing his lips and making puppy dog eyes at his brothers, who all looked away.

"Yeah but it's your idea and we all know how well those one's go," Don pitched in, smirking when Mikey gave him a look of betrayal and fell, clutching his heart from dramatic effect.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Mikey whined.

"Alright then Mikey, let's hear it," Leo said, casting his glance towards him.

"Really?" Mikey cried excitedly

"Yeah but if you don't hurry up that may change," Raph added, cracking his knuckles absentmindedly.

"Alright then, you know the game we used to play when we were kids?" Mikey asked, bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet.

"Um, tag?" Don pitched in lamely.

"Yeah but else did we play?" Mikey replied, eyes flickering between his brothers.

"Hide and seek?" Leo added, raising an eyebrow at Mikey's antics

"Yeah! That's it! And what happens when you combine them?" Mikey asked again.

"Hide and seek Tag? What's with all the questions Mike?" Leo asked, watching as Mikey shrugged the question off.

"Yeah! Wanna play?" Mikey asked, smiling brightly.

"Alright then, anyone else got any better ideas?" Leo asked, who just received shrugs in reply.

"Great! Me and Don will hide, you and Raph can try and catch us okay?" Mikey asked, his smile growing when he got nods in response.

"And go!"

Mikey cackled loudly as he ran from his brothers, Don running silently behind him. Raph and Leo both turned their backs and began counting, silently of course. Rapheal gazed down at the street, watching the lights flickering brightly on the white snow and teenagers belting the stuff at each other, shrieking when one hit it's mark. Adults walked behind running children, clutching warm drinks between their gloved hands. Sometimes he wondered what it would be like to be able to do that, to run carelessly down the street in plain sight and not be screamed at. To be able to have careless fun with his brothers and not worry about the Foot, the Purple Dragons or just any other creep trying to dissect them.

"Alright, we should go and find them now. That probably was enough time for them," Leo said, pulling himself up from the ledge and offering a hand down to his brother. Raph shook off his thoughts and took the offered hand, before being hauled to his feet.

"Right, yeah let's go," Raph mumbled and set off in a random direction, watching as his older brother head in another but still within a whispers distance.

They continued like that for a while, silently scouting for any sign of a brother. When Leo caught sight of a flash of purple, he caught Raph's attention and gestured towards Don. Raph nodded and moved around the back of the pillar, readying himself to catch him. Leo snuck around the front and sure enough, Don saw him and sprinted away. What he didn't count on was a brother lurking just around the corner to tap him on the shoulder and stick a foot out. Don feel felt on his face and groaned.

"Ha, sorry bro. Didn't see you there," Raph shrugged, offering Don a hand. He took it and Raph thrust him to his feet.

"Why you laughing? You still have to catch Mikey," Don grinned and patted Raph on the back.

"Ugg, this will fun," Leo muttered as he took off again, Raph following behind him. They continued on their search but were coming up blank for every place they searched. They glanced at each other, confused.

"Where the hell is he?" Raph asked, glancing around again at the empty rooftop.

Leo was about to reply when he was cut off by hushed giggling and turned to find Don with his hand over his mouth, his shoulders shaking with the effort to contain his laughter. Raph raised an eyebrow at his brother and He leant against a wall and his eyes keep flickering to a shed on the roof beside them or at least what was behind it.

Without a second thought, Raph took off in a run. He heard Leo yell in surprise behind him but he didn't stop. He quickly reached the ledge and barrelled over, barely sticking his landing in his hast to catch his pesky brother. He tore around the corner to see a flash of orange fly around another corner.

"MIKEY!" Raph bellowed, tearing around another corner and sprinting after his brother. Mikey laughed and kept running, tossing a look back every now and then at his irritated brother. He lead his brother on a wild goose chase, leaping off every building as soon as Raph landed on it. It was a well-known fact that Mikey was the quickest of his brothers and he flaunted it, slowly down to let Raph catch up before putting on a burst of speed. He leapt to another building and landed effortlessly, continuing running.

Rapheal's leap wasn't quite as graceful, his foot caught an exposed pipe and he lost height in his jump. His hands managed to catch the edge of the building as his body slammed into it and he felt his arm take the brunt of the impact. His shoulder jotted out of its socket and his world was filled with an immense pain. He cried out and let go, now only hanging with one arm holding his entire weight.

"Raph! Shit, hang on!" Mikey exclaimed loudly and was grasping his hand within seconds. Raph groaned when his arm was jostled and looked up to catch Mikey's scared bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, might wanna hurry up. Don't think I can hold myself up much longer," Raph replied, smirking despite the pain he was in. Within seconds of Mikey arriving, he heard Leo and Don's reassuring voices. He felt hands grasp his arm and saw another hand reaching down for his other arm. With a pained groan, he swung it up and felt a reassuring hand grasp it.

He was quickly pulled up by his brothers and placed on the cold snow covered concrete. He felt Don's reassuring presence and his hand resting on his shoulder. With a nod, Don pushed down and popped his shoulder back into place. Raph groaned loudly and screwed his face up, moving away.

"Oh man Raph, I'm so sorry," Mikey cried loudly, fluttering behind his brother, unsure what to do. Raph gestured to be helped up and Mikey willingly complied, pulling him up gently and draping an arm over his shoulder.

"We need to get Raph home Leo and ice his shoulder," Don stated, standing from his crouch and putting his supplies away back into his bag. Leo nodded and moved to help Mikey with Raph's weight.

"Hey Mikey, guess what?" Raph asked, glancing sideways at his baby brother.

"Yeah?" Mikey replied, looking back at his brother.

"You're it," Raph replied, smirking as he tapped Mikey on the shoulder.

Mikey just laughed and wrapped an arm his brother, patting his lightly on the shoulder as he helped Raph down the fire escape.


End file.
